


Let's Take a Rest

by sunkissedbysnow



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Helpless Feeling, Hurt/Comfort, Mention Divorce, Overthinking, Platonic Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm thoughts, Stress, Suicidal Thoughts, bestfriend, hopeless feeling, platonic, self-injury thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/pseuds/sunkissedbysnow
Summary: Setidaknya yang bisa Byungchan dan Subin berikan adalah menjadisupport systemdan memberikansocial supportkepada Hanse.
Relationships: Do Hanse & Choi Byungchan & Jung Subin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Let's Take a Rest

**Author's Note:**

> **c/w : Mention divorce, stress, middle function depression and/or depression, suicidal thoughts, self-injury/self-harm thoughts, hopeless and helpless feeling, overthinking.**
> 
> _Jadi, jika kamu merasa kamu tidak kuat atau sanggup membaca cerita dengan konten warning diatas, tolong jangan paksa diri kamu untuk baca cerita ini. Kebijakan pembaca sangat diharapkan. Terima kasih!_
> 
> psps: terima kasih untuk prompter yang submit prompt ini! Semoga cerita ini bisa memenuhi kurang lebih gambaran kamu. Semoga suka dan selamat membaca!

**LET'S TAKE A REST**

* * *

> **_‘Listening is often the only thing needed to help someone.’ - Anonymous_ **

* * *

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang saat jarum jam menunjukkan angka satu di siang hari. Tidak ada pergerakan khusus atau spesifik dari laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang cukup panjang -hingga dia bisa menguncir rambutnya sedikit- yang sudah bangun sejak jam sebelas siang tadi. 

Hanse, begitu namanya. Sedari tadi hanya berguling ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Sesekali ia tiduran menyamping dengan mata yang fokus ke ponsel pintarnya. Jari-jarinya dengan aktif menggulirkan layarnya, sesekali berhenti saat ada informasi atau gambar yang membuatnya penasaran. Hanse tidak beranjak dari kasurnya hampir tiga jam, hanya berbaring sembari bermain ponsel. 

Hanse menyipitkan matanya yang seperti mata kucing ke arah jendela yang tirainya sedikit terbuka di sana. Cerah dan sepertinya sangat ramai diluar sana, tidak remang-remang mendekati gelap seperti kamar yang ia tempati sekarang. 

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Hanse sering berdiam diri dan membiarkan kamar utamanya di apartemennya dikelilingi oleh sedikit cahaya matahari. Kadang Hanse akan membuka tirai kamarnya saat sore, ketika ia membutuhkan cahaya matahari sore. Kadang juga, Hanse membuat kamarnya menjadi sangat amat terang dan cerah di siang hari setelah dia bangun tidur. Tapi hari ini, Hanse kembali memilih membiarkan kamarnya mendapatkan sedikit cahaya matahari. 

Hanse menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ada banyak hal yang muncul di dalam otaknya saat ini. Saking banyaknya, bahkan Hanse kebingungan saat ia diminta untuk mengurai satu persatu isi kepalanya oleh Byungchan dua hari lalu. Yang ia katakan saat itu hanyalah, "Gue bingung, Byungchan." 

"Bingung kenapa?" 

"Gue sendiri bingung kenapa gue bingung." Hanse menghela nafas panjang untuk kedua kalinya dalam jangka waktu lima belas menit. Diikuti oleh Byungchan yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hanse. 

“Yang lo rasain sekarang gimana?” 

Hanse mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke televisi yang menayangkan program binatang-binatang. Entah Hanse benar-benar menontonnya atau hanya dijadikan fokus bohongannya. Tapi sepertinya opsi kedua yang lebih jujur dan mendekati. 

“Gue ngerasa capek aja,” Byungchan tidak memotong ucapan Hanse. Merasa Hanse masih akan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terjeda. “Tapi gue bingung gue capek kenapa dan kenapa gue ngerasa capek.” 

Byungchan dua hari lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Hanse. Berusaha menyalurkan energi positif yang dia punya dan dukungan sosial yang bisa ia berikan. Byungchan sedikit paham, tidak semua orang bisa mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dengan mudah, terutama dengan orang yang sudah dekat seperti Hanse dan dia. 

Hanse, bukan orang yang bisa mengekspresikan atau menjabarkan perasaan yang dia miliki dengan mudah. Ada banyak pertimbangan yang ia miliki sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan permasalahan, perasaan atau pikiran yang dia miliki. Perasaan seperti _sungkan_ untuk mengeluh atau bercerita pada temannya, atau pikiran seperti nanti dia akan mengganggu waktu temannya karena memaksa mereka mendengarkan ceritanya yang (menurut Hanse sendiri) adalah cerita yang ecek-ecek dan bukan cerita yang penting. Atau karena Hanse kesulitan untuk memulai bagaimana awalan untuk bercerita. Bagi Hanse, itu adalah salah satu hal sulit yang dilakukan. 

Hanse bukan orang yang tertutup atau kuper. Dia punya banyak teman dan hampir dikenal dan mengenal rekan-rekannya di sekolah dulu dan rekan kerjanya sekarang. _Style_ Hanse yang cukup unik dan kepribadiannya yang ramah dan ramai menjadi salah dua penyebab Hanse menjadi mudah dikenali dan mengenal banyak orang. Hanya saja, jika masalah untuk bercerita tentang perasaan atau emosi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, Hanse suka berpikir ulang. 

* * *

Hanse masih terjaga saat jam dinding di kamarnya menunjuk angka tiga di pagi hari. Tidak ada kegiatan pasti yang dia lakukan, hanya ada sebatang rokok di sela-sela jarinya yang sudah setengah ia hisap. Ditemani dengan satu kaleng coca cola yang sudah kosong dan satunya yang baru berkurang seperempat, Hanse menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap.

Hanse bukan perokok. Tapi, ada beberapa momen dan situasi yang membuat Hanse terpaksa merokok. Salah satunya adalah di momen yang seperti ini. Disaat ia tidak bisa tidur karena berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk mengisi pikirannya beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Pola tidurnya berantakan. Kadang Hanse akan tidur saat fajar sudah muncul dan dia akan bangun saat sang penguasa siang sedang terik-teriknya. Atau bahkan bisa jadi, Hanse akan tidur saat waktu belum menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Bahkan, sampai teman-temannya sendiri kadang bingung dengan Hanse. 

Hanse menghisap batang rokok ketiganya dini hari itu. Berusaha mencari kehangatan di tengah suhu dingin kota yang menusuk kulit putihnya. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, di atas meja kecil yang ia siapkan di balkon rumahnya. Ada pesan dari grup chat yang beranggota Hanse dan kedua teman baiknya, Byungchan dan Subin, yang belum ia baca.

Byungchan dan Subin, dua orang yang Hanse kenal sejak jaman mereka masih satu almamater. Subin yang menjadi adik tingkatnya dan Byungchan yang menjadi teman satu angkatannya. Mereka bisa dekat, karena Hanse dan Byungchan saat itu mengulang salah satu mata kuliah wajib, lalu mereka bertiga satu kelompok. Sejak saat itu, mereka bertiga sering kemana-mana bersama hingga lanjut saat mereka semua sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja. 

> **Subin :** “Kak See, lo nggak bosen weekend di rumah terus?”
> 
> **Subin :** “Udah lama gak sih kita nggak jalan bareng?”
> 
> **Byungchan :** “Lo juga bocil lama gak kontakan ya sama kita-kita.”
> 
> **Subin :** “Yee gue mah berusaha kontakan sama lo, tapi lo-nya sibuk bener.”
> 
> **Subin** : “Kak Sese juga nggak ada kabar berminggu-minggu.”
> 
> **Subin :** “Lo oke?”
> 
> **Byungchan :** “Lo oke gak, Se?”
> 
> **Subin** : “Sosmed juga nggak sering update lo kak, biasanya story isinya lagi jalan-jalan kemana gitu.”
> 
> **Byungchan :** “Se? @Hanse”
> 
> **Hanse :** “Rame bener deh,”
> 
> **Hanse :** “Iya gue ok. Cuma lagi agak pusing aja sama kerjaan.”
> 
> **Byungchan :** “Kapan kosong?” 
> 
> **Hanse :** “Nggak tau deh. Kenapa?”
> 
> **Subin :** “Mau kabur nggak?”
> 
> **Hanse :** “?” 
> 
> **Byungchan :** “Kabur yuk, Se?”
> 
> **Byungchan :** “Nyenengin diri kita bareng-bareng. _Healing_ bareng-bareng dan istirahat beberapa hari.”

* * *

**_-Three days ago-_ **

“Gue juga nggak tau kak Sese kenapa,” Subin menyuap satu sendok nasi goreng mawut yang Byungchan belikan saat yang lebih tua berkata ada yang ingin ia bicarakan. “Dia nggak ada kontak gue belakang- eh pernah sih.”

Byungchan menghentikan sendoknya yang sudah akan masuk mulut mendengar yang diucapkan Subin. 

“Tapi bahas soal rekomendasi tempat sama beberapa bahasan gak penting.”

“Nggak penting gimana?” 

“Cuma tanya gue ngapain, terus gimana kerjaan gue, apa kabar gue sama pacar gue. Lebih tanya soal gue deh kayaknya kalau nggak salah,” 

“Nggak ada cerita tentang dia gitu?” tanya Byungchan yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh yang lebih muda. 

“Kenapa?” Byungchan meletakkan sendok dan meminum es teh yang dia bungkus tadi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Subin. Ini yang ingin Byungchan bicarakan dengan Subin, terkait Hanse. Kunjungannya ke rumah Hanse beberapa hari lalu membuat Byungchan mau tidak mau jadi kepikiran mengenai keadaan Hanse. Pernyataan Hanse bahwa si laki-laki dengan mata mirip kucing itu sedang bingung, membuat Byungchan menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin saja temannya satu itu sedang berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya. 

"Lo mau nggak, ngajak Hanse 'kabur' bertiga sama kita?"

"Maksud lo kabur?" Subin sudah tidak lagi tertarik dengan bungkusan nasi goreng mawut yang tinggal sedikit. Perutnya sudah super kenyang dan sepertinya, hal yang akan Byungchan bicarakan adalah suatu hal yang cukup serius. Pasalnya, Byungchan jarang mengajak Subin untuk berbicara tentang Hanse jika yang bersangkutan tidak ada. Seperti sudah menjadi agenda mereka bertiga jika ada yang ingin disampaikan atau bicarakan maka bicarakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan. 

“Sese kayaknya lagi capek.”

Subin mengangkat satu alisnya. Meminta Byungchan untuk berbicara lebih banyak dan jelas tentang definisi dari capek yang ia katakan barusan. 

“Jadi kemarin pas gue main ke rumahnya, Sese keliatan kayak lagi capek dan kayak stres banget. Lo tau kalau Hanse berantakan rumahnya, tapi kemarin pas gue main kesana, rumah dia bener-bener definisi yang berantakan banget banget. Lo percaya gak, kalau gue bilang dia nggak buang sampahnya beberapa hari? Bahkan kulkas dia yang biasanya isinya banyak makanan dan daging atau cuma sekedar makanan delivery, kemarin kosong dan rata-rata isinya udah basi. Dan Hanse juga ngerokok.

Gue nggak mempermasalahkan dia ngerokok atau gimana, karena ya kita sama-sama udah gede dan udah dewasa dan udah legal buat ngelakuin banyak hal yang memang kita mau dan bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Tapi, Hanse dan rokok.. Gue udah lama banget ngelihat terakhir dia ngerokok.”

“Terakhir pas dia stres skripsian nggak sih?” 

Byungchan mengangguk, mengingat terakhir kali ia melihat Hanse menghisap rokok adalah beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka Hanse dan Byungchan sedang mengerjakan skripsi. Pengambilan data dan analisa data yang hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan bayangan, membuat Hanse menjadi kalang kabut selama dua minggu sebelum pengumpulan naskah skripsi. Dua hari sebelum hari pengumpulan naskah, Byungchan dan Subin datang ke rumah Hanse untuk mengirimkan makanan, karena saat Subin bertanya apakah Hanse sudah makan? Ia menjawab belum dan tidak ingin makan. Saat mereka berdua sampai di rumah Hanse, mereka mencium bau asap rokok dari baju Hanse. Ketika mereka masuk, di balkon Hanse sudah ada satu kotak rokok yang sudah diambil sebanyak lima batang. 

Sekarang, Byungchan kembali menemui Hanse dengan rokok. Yang membuat Byungchan berpikir bahwa teman yang lebih tua dua bulan ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. 

“Lo kenapa mikir kak Sese lagi nggak dalam kondisi baik dan lagi stres?” Subin menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. “Apa karena dia ngerokok dan kondisi rumah dia yang lagi berantakan?”

Byungchan menggeleng. “Dia sendiri yang bilang.” Byungchan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Mata bulat hitamnya melihat ke arah Subin yang sedang membenarkan kacamatanya dengan pandangan yang meminta Byungchan untuk tetap berbicara.

“Dia yang bilang kalau dia lagi bingung dan dia nggak tahu apa yang bikin dia ngerasa bingung. Banyak pikiran yang bikin dia kurang fokus sama kerjaannya sekarang. Hanse nggak bilang secara detail tentang masalah utama dia kali ini. Tapi dari gimana cara penyampaian dia dan kondisi dia pas gue main kesana, kayaknya dia butuh istirahat? Gue bukan profesional atau orang yang expert dibidang kayak gini. Tapi, gue ngerasa Hanse kayak gini beberapa minggu belakangan. Kurang lebih sejak dua bulan yang lalu? Cuma dia memang nggak memperlihatkan kalau dia lagi di fase kayak gini dan mungkin dia lagi dipuncak titik terendah dia?”

Subin menghela nafas panjang sembari menyangga dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya sedikit mecucu sembari kepalanya mencoba memproses ucapan yang Byungchan jabarkan tadi. 

“Lo yakin dia bakalan mau kita ajak keluar dengan dia yang kayak gini? Kalau memang yang lo curigai benar, gue takut susah buat dia mau iyain ajakan dari kita, kak.”

“Kita coba dulu. Kalau dia nggak mau, nanti kita culik dia dan bener-bener kabur.”

* * *

Hari Sabtu pukul tujuh pagi, Byungchan dan Subin sudah berada di parkiran apartemen Hanse, Balasan pesan Hanse tiga hari lalu membuat Byungchan dan Subin menyusun segala jadwal dan menentukan tujuan kemana dan bagaimana perjalanan _healing_ mereka akan direncanakan. 

“See, gue udah di parkiran nih. Gue tunggu sama Subin ya.” setelah mendapatkan jawaban iya dari Hanse, Byungchan menutup panggilannya dan menunggu Hanse untuk turun di dalam mobil dengan Subin yang menyetir. 

“Ini kita bakalan nginep atau nggak sih, kak?” 

“Tergantung nanti. Kalau misal ntar kemaleman dan pada capek, ya kita cari penginapan mendadak aja.” Subin mengangguk paham. Subin nggak masalah sih kalau mereka cari penginapan dadakan, karena memang pertemanan mereka ini identik dengan serba mendadak. Kata mereka, semakin ndadak semakin seru karena akan ada banyak hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. 

Tidak lama kemudian, Hanse sudah turun dengan tas ransel yang ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya. Dengan kaos putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket jeans, Hanse masuk ke kursi belakang. Menyapa kedua sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. 

“Lo bikin jadwal pagi banget kenapa sih, Byung?” tanya Hanse setelah Subin menjalankan mobil yang mereka tumpangi untuk keluar dari parkiran. 

“Biar waktu kita buat seneng-seneng banyak lah. Biar lo, gue sama Subin _refreshing_ -nya bisa lama,” jawab Byungchan dengan tangan yang memilih lagu untuk _playlist_ perjalanan mereka, “Lagian kita juga udah lama nggak liburan bareng. Lo gak kangen apa?”

Hanse tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Byungchan. Benar. Sudah lama mereka tidak liburan atau sekedar nongkrong-nongkrong santai sampai tengah malam di cafe atau di salah satu rumah mereka. Kesibukan dan juga tugas-tanggung jawab yang masing-masing mereka miliki menjadi salah dua penyebab mereka tidak lagi sering bertemu. 

“Dan lagi, lo kayaknya emang lagi butuh hiburan, kak.” ujar Subin, Byungchan melirik Subin setelah ia melihat wajah Hanse dari kaca mobil tengah. Memastikan bahwa Hanse tidak berubah suasana hatinya setelah Subin berujar demikian. Dan sepertinya Byungchan kekhawatiran Byungchan tidak terwujud di Sabtu pagi ini, karena jawaban dari Hanse setelahnya membuat mereka bertiga tertawa untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu. 

“Lo berdua juga butuh istirahat ya. Pada sok sibuk semua kita ini.”

* * *

“Ini lo ngajak kita kemana, Sub?” tanya Hanse sebelum mereka masuk lagi ke mobil. Mereka baru selesai sarapan di salah satu rumah makan yang cukup ramai di Sabtu pagi ini. 

“Mau ke bukit paralayang.”

“Kalian mau paralayang disana? Byungchan juga? Lo yakin? Bukannya lo penakut?”

“Nggak anjir,” decak Byungchan yang dibalas tawa jahil dari Hanse dan Subin. “Kita nongkrong aja disana sambil lihat pemandangan. Kalau lo mau main paralayang juga gak masalah. Ya _refreshing_ lihat yang ijo-ijo lah biar nggak bosan lihat gedung sama layar mulu.” 

“Buat teriak enak juga kalau lo butuh teriak.” tambah Subin yang dibalas pukulan di lengannya oleh Byungchan. 

* * *

Mereka bertiga meregangkan badan sesaat setelah mereka turun. Perjalanan dua jam membuat tubuh mereka kaku, terutama untuk Subin yang menyetir penuh dari kota hingga mereka sampai ke perbukitan paralayang. Setelah merasa cukup peregangan tubuh, Subin segera mengajak kedua sahabatnya yang lebih tua itu untuk segera naik ke atas. 

Entah karena masih terlalu pagi atau memang banyak orang yang malas untuk liburan atau keluar, selama mereka mendaki ke bukit atas, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa orang yang juga sedang naik ke atas. Jalurnya juga tidak begitu padat seperti hari Minggu atau hari wisata lainnya. 

“Tumben banget sepi? Biasanya rame.” celetuk Byungchan yang ditanggapi oleh Subin. Hanse diam saja mendengar celetukan Byungchan. Ia berusaha menikmati proses dan langkah demi langkah yang dia lewati untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang belakangan ini semrawut. 

Hanse tahu tujuan Byungchan dan Subin mengajaknya untuk ‘kabur’ kali ini adalah untuk membuat Hanse mengalihkan pikiran semrawutnya dengan melakukan kegiatan yang mereka sukai. Iya, ketiga sahabat ini sama-sama suka jalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat yang menyegarkan dan dipenuhi dengan warna hijau. 

Dalam hati, Hanse berterima kasih banyak-banyak pada mereka.

"Kita mau naik sampai mana?" tanya Hanse setelah hampir lima belas menit mereka tidak berhenti. Melewati beberapa gazebo kecil yang ada di bukit dan beberapa spot bagus untuk foto. Tapi karena tujuan mereka memang bukan untuk foto-foto dan liburan ala-ala, jadinya mereka tidak berhenti disana dan semakin ke atas. 

“Paling atas. Biar enak liat pemandangan ijo-ijo makin seger dah mata,” jawab Subin sekenanya. 

Sekitar dua belas menit kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah berada di bukit paralayang paling atas. Salah satu alasan Subin memilih bukit yang paling atas adalah, tidak banyak orang yang akan naik setinggi ini. Mereka bertiga mendudukkan diri di kursi dari kayu yang tersedia. Dengan Hanse yang berada di tengah. 

Mereka meletakkan tas masing-masing di tanah sembari mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Efek dari mereka yang sudah jarang olahraga.

Decakan kagum lolos dari bibir mereka saat nafas mereka sudah normal. Di hadapan mereka terhampar pemandangan tanah lapang dan pepohonan yang dipenuhi dengan warna hijau. Subin mengambil ponselnya dan dengan segera berusaha mengabadikan pemandangan di depannya. Mengambil beberapa kali foto lalu menyimpannya kembali. Sudah jarang mereka pergi ke tempat seperti ini setelah mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Paling mentok, mereka akan ke rumah salah satu dari bertiga atau pergi ke mall atau nongkrong ngopi-ngopi. Rasa-rasanya kesempatan seperti ini sudah jarang mereka rasakan.

Setelah puas menikmati pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata, Hanse kembali duduk dan meneguk air minumnya. Hanse memainkan botol air plastik yang sudah ia minum setengahnya, menggoyang-goyangkan botol tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. 

“Ngelamun lo.” Byungchan menyenggol bahu Hanse sebelum meneguk air minumnya sendiri. 

“Jauh-jauh kesini buat ngelamun doang nih?” tambah Subin. 

Hanse tertawa kecil sembari menyibak rambutnya yang sudah cukup panjang ke belakang. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab ucapan kedua sahabatnya ini. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Hanse masih belum yakin apakah dia harus bercerita kepada Subin dan Byungchan tentang beberapa masalah yang menjadi pikirannya beberapa minggu ini. Jika ia memutuskan untuk bercerita, bagaimana ia akan memulainya? Apakah Subin dan Byungchan akan _judging_ dengan ceritanya dan menyalahkan Hanse? Bagaimana jika setelah dia cerita, kedua sahabatnya ini akan menjauhi Hanse? 

Berbagai kemungkinan negatif lagi-lagi Hanse pikirkan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kedua sahabatnya ini. Karena bagi Hanse, merekalah yang sudah mengenal Hanse cukup baik. Mereka jugalah yang berhasil mendobrak Hanse untuk berani terbuka dengan orang lain dan menaruh kepercayaan pada mereka. Banyak hal yang tidak ingin Hanse hilangkan dari persahabatannya ini. 

“Se,” panggil Byungchan. “Kalau mungkin lo ada hal yang ganggu lo belakangan ini, lo boleh cerita ke kami atau salah satu dari kami,” ujar Byungchan tanpa melihat ke arah Hanse. Hanse tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari botol plastik yang ia pegang.

“Lo tau, kita bakalan dengerin lo dan masalah lo. Walaupun, gue sama Subin mungkin nggak bisa kasih saran sesuai dengan ekspektasi lo, tapi-” Byungchan menarik nafas pelan. “-tapi, seenggaknya lo bisa ngerasa lega. Walaupun itu sedikit.” 

“Bener.” sahut Subin. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Hanse. Menepuknya beberapa kali seolah-olah berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan pada Hanse. “Lo bisa cerita ke kita kak, kalau lo mau. Seenggaknya lo bisa ngerasa lega sedikit.”

“Jangan cuma saat lo ngerasa seneng aja, lo cerita ke kita. Justru disaat lo _down_ dan butuh _support,_ lo bisa banget cerita ke kita. Gue pribadi, bakalan seneng banget kalau lo cerita ke gue atau kak Byungchan di saat lo lagi sedih kayak gini.” 

Hanse tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Hatinya terasa hangat saat Byungchan dan Subin menyampaikan uneg-uneg dan tujuan mereka mengajak Hanse ke sini sekarang. Walaupun Hanse sudah menduganya sejak awal, tapi mendengar langsung dari kedua sahabatnya, membuat Hanse luar biasa lega dan terharu. Mengetahui masih ada beberapa orang yang menyayangi dan memberikan _support_ untuknya. 

“Gue.. memang beberapa minggu ini lagi ruwet.” adalah kalimat pertama yang Hanse ucapkan setelah lima menit mereka bertiga diam saja. Mereka sudah pindah posisi duduk menjadi duduk lesehan di atas tanah beralaskan koran yang dibawa Subin saat turun dari mobil tadi. Hanse berada di tengah, di sisi kanan ada Subin dan di sisi kiri ada Byungchan. Tidak ada yang memberikan tanggapan dari kalimat pertama yang Hanse ucapkan tadi. 

“Pikiran gue lagi nggak mau diam. Saking banyaknya pikiran gue sampai bingung harus menjabarkan darimana dan kenapa gue sampai di titik ini.” Hanse menerawang jauh pemandangan di depannya. Syukurlah hari ini cuacanya cukup bersahabat, tidak panas tapi tidak juga hujan. Sejuk. 

“Gue sampe kesel banget sama semesta, rasanya mau marah. Kenapa semua masalah ini muncul disaat bersamaan dengan _timing_ yang juga benar-benar barengan? Cuma jarak berapa hari disaat gue belum bisa ngatasin masalah sebelumnya. Gue sampe mikir, apa memang semesta dan Tuhan mau nguji gue seberat ini?” Subin dan Byungchan tidak memberikan respon. Mereka memberikan Hanse waktu untuk bercerita hal yang ingin ia ceritakan. 

Hanse mengusap hidungnya kasar. “Bokap sama nyokap bulan lalu nelfon gue. Mereka mau pisah.” Byungchan refleks menoleh ke Hanse. Mengamati ekspresi wajah Hanse yang mulai berubah menjadi sedih dan kesal. Byungchan kaget dengan ucapan Hanse barusan. Pasalnya, Hanse adalah anak yang sangat amat sayang dengan keluarganya, terutama pada ayahnya. Bagi Hanse ayahnya adalah salah satu _role model_ yang cukup ia banggakan. Jadi, sedikit paham, Byungchan mengerti bagaimana pikiran dan perasaan Hanse saat ini. 

“Kenapa kak?” tanya Subin ragu-ragu. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia berhak menanyakan alasannya. 

“Gue nggak tau,” Hanse menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Kepalanya rasanya ingin pecah. Terlalu banyak hal yang sekarang muncul dan memenuhi setiap bagian otaknya, seolah-olah memaksa untuk dikeluarkan semuanya. Hanse menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan isi kepalanya yang berisik. 

“Yang jelas- mereka cuma bilang, mereka bakalan pisah. Surat perceraian udah diurus ke pengadilan dan mereka tinggal nunggu jadwal sidang.”

“Adek lo? Dia tahu tentang ini?” tanya Byungchan. 

“Tau.. dia tau.. Bahkan- dia yang pertama kali kasih tau ke gue. Dia datengin gue bulan lalu dan dia cerita tentang gimana keadaan rumah. Nggak ada lagi kata adem dan tenang di rumah sekarang.” 

“Gue bingung gue harus gimana. Gue nggak bisa ketemu mereka dalam waktu dekat. Kerjaan sialan gue nggak bisa gue tinggal. Project yang harus gue selesaikan dalam waktu dekat dengan kondisi gue yang sekarang- hahaha..” Hanse tertawa miris. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. “Gue nggak yakin gue bisa _survive_ dengan keadaan gue yang kayak gini.” 

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat, mencegah lelehan bening yang ingin melesak keluar dari kedua matanya. Sedikit gengsi. Hanse tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di hadapan Byungchan dan Subin (walaupun diantara mereka bertiga, Hanse adalah yang mudah emosional). 

Byungchan dan Subin tidak memotong ucapan Hanse. Membiarkan si pencerita mengeluarkan segala hal yang menjadi beban pikiran yang ia miliki selama berminggu-minggu lamanya. Sesekali tepukan lembut mereka sampirkan di punggung atau bahu Hanse yang sedikit bergetar. 

“Keluarin semuanya, Se. Keluarin semua yang mau lo keluarin. Gue dengerin. Subin dengerin.” kata Byungchan pelan. Tangannya meremas bahu Hanse sekali lagi. 

Hanse menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Menahan isak tangis yang ingin disuarakan bersamaan dengan lelehan bening yang meluncur sesekali, namun dengan segera Hanse bersihkan. Hanse meringis mengingat bagaimana selama ini ia menahan agar tidak terlihat rapuh dan menyedihkan. Tapi ternyata, ia sangat menyedihkan sekarang. 

“G-gue sampai mikir, kenapa Tuhan masih kasih gue kehidupan setiap gue bangun tidur? Kenapa Dia masih nyuruh gue bangun dengan kondisi gue yang sekarang? Disaat hidup gue lagi kacau banget kayak gini, kenapa gue masih bangun? Kenapa nggak biarin gue tidur sampai gue nggak bangun lagi?”

“Se…”

“Gue ngerasa _hopeless_ banget, Byung. Gue nggak tahu apa yang gue mau dan apa yang gue harus lakukan sekarang. Kerjaan gue nggak ada yang beres, Atasan gue udah kasih SP ke gue dan gue terancam bakal dipecat kalau gue nggak bisa ngelarin deadline yang mereka kasih. Gue ngerasa, apa yang gue kerjain selama ini nggak pernah cukup dan selalu kurang buat beberapa orang di tempat kerja gue. Selalu ada kesalahan yang mereka temuin, nggak pernah sekalipun kasih gue apresiasi dengan hal yang gue kerjakan. Gue nggak tau apa yang gue harus cari dan apa yang gue kejar dari gue kerja di tempat gue yang sekarang. Gue nggak tau tujuan hidup gue sekarang buat apa.” Sekali lagi Hanse mengendikkan bahunya diiringi tawa miris dari mulutnya.

“Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, masalah gue kayaknya sepele banget. Hanya karena masalah kayak gini, gue jadi _down_ dan jadi nangis kayak gini. Tapi-” Hanse menarik nafas banyak-banyak diiringi usapan menenangkan dari Subin di punggungnya. “-tapi, sejujurnya banyak banget isi pikiran gue saat ini. Kalaupun gue diminta buat jabarin satu-satu, gue nggak akan ada masalah sebenernya. Tapi, karena satu pemicu ini-” Hanse tertawa miris sekali lagi. “-gue ngerasa semua ini adalah puncaknya.”

Byungchan dan Subin menatap Hanse sedih. Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah mengenal Hanse cukup lama dan sedikit banyak mengetahui bagaimana selama ini Hanse selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa. Mengutamakan dan mencurahkan banyak perhatian dan waktu untuk keluarganya, bekerja di bidang yang tidak ia inginkan karena permintaan orang tuanya dan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri disana. Memendam mimpi-mimpinya karena ia tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa dan bagaimana. Byungchan dan Subin sedikit paham dengan kondisi Hanse saat ini. 

“Kalian tau,” Hanse melepaskan jaket jeans yang ia gunakan dan menyimpannya di dekat kaki. Hanse membalikkan tangannya dan memamerkan pergelangan tangan kirinya ke Subin dan Byungchan. Dua orang itu mengikuti gerak Hanse dan melihat tato titik koma di pergelangan tangan Hanse. Subin dengan cepat mencengkeram tangan Hanse dengan mata yang memicing, meminta penjelasan dari Hanse. 

“Sejak kapan?” tanya Subin pelan. 

“Gue nggak sampai nyakitin diri gue sendiri. Tapi, **hampir** -” Hanse tersenyum miring. Memorinya kembali ke dua minggu lalu saat dia dengan impulsif berkunjung ke salah satu tempat tato untuk membuat lukisan di pergelangan tangannya. Saat itu adalah salah satu titik terendah yang Hanse alami. Tekanan dari banyak pihak, tuntutan lingkungan dan isi kepala yang tidak mau diam, menjadi beberapa alasan Hanse untuk mematri simbol titik koma di tubuhnya. Simbol yang memiliki arti untuk berhenti atau memilih melanjutkan. 

“-gue **hampir** ngelakuin. Tapi ternyata, gue masih punya rasa takut pas gue mau bikin _tanda_ sebelum gue bikin tato ini. Gue pikir, gue akan merasa lega kalau gue lihat bekas disana, tapi ternyata, gue nggak cukup berani buat ngelakuin itu.” 

Subin mengendurkan cengkeramannya. Ia bernafas lega mendengar penjelasan Hanse barusan. Hanse masih memiliki rasa menyayangi dirinya sendiri di tengah-tengah kondisi dirinya yang seperti ini. 

Byungchan dan Subin melihat Hanse yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela lututnya. Bahunya bergetar seiring dengan suara isak tangis yang akhirnya berhasil ia keluarkan. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mereka berdua. Mereka benar-benar membiarkan Hanse untuk melepaskan segala emosi yang ia tahan dan hadapi sendiri dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hanse pelan. Mencoba menyampaikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. 

Subin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya mengerjap cepat saat Hanse terisak kencang. Ia tidak tega melihat Hanse yang benar-benar berada di titik terendahnya saat ini. Jika beberapa tahun lalu saat Hanse berada di titik yang sama karena masalah skripsi dan tidak butuh lama untuk Hanse merasa lebih baik, kali ini Subin tidak cukup yakin bahwa Hanse akan merasa lebih baik dalam jangka waktu yang cepat. 

* * *

“ _Feeling better_?” tanya Byungchan setelah hampir tiga puluh menit Hanse menangis. Hidungnya memerah, begitupun dengan matanya. Byungchan menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Hanse mengangguk menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan menyugesti dirinya sendiri dengan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat kecil setelah ia menghembuskan nafas. 

“Udah..” Hanse tersenyum tipis saat matanya bertemu dengan milik Byungchan yang juga tersenyum ke Hanse. “Sorry gue malah ngerepotin kalian dan jadi cengeng kayak gini.” 

Byungchan menepuk pundak Hanse tiga kali untuk menarik perhatian Hanse ke arahnya. Byungchan menerawang ke arah matahari yang siang ini masih bersembunyi malu-malu dibalik awan. Hanse mengikuti arah pandangan Byungchan untuk menemukan sekelompok burung yang terbang berkelompok. 

“Nggak ada salahnya dengan lo nangis, Se.” Hanse menengok ke Byungchan. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Hanse ini tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari fokusnya sebelumnya. Alih-alih menoleh ke Hanse, Byungchan juga menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang membuat cerukan di pipinya sedikit terbentuk. 

“Nggak ada salahnya dengan lo nangis buat ngeluapin emosi lo. Nangis itu wajar. Nangis itu bagian dari lo ngeluapin emosi negatif yang lo rasain. Nggak ada yang bilang lo cengeng. Lo yang tau _limit_ diri lo sendiri seberapa dan kapan lo perlu ngeluarin semua emosi dari beban lo, Se. Nggak ada yang salah dengan hal itu.” Byungchan akhirnya mengalihkan fokusnya ke Hanse yang diam mendengar ucapan Byungchan. 

“Se, kalau lo ngerasa bingung dengan semua masalah yang lo alami sekarang, cerita. Bagi beban lo ke orang yang lo percaya-. Kalaupun misal lo nggak bisa berbagi beban lo sama mereka, jangan segan-segan buat luapin emosi lo. Gue percaya, lo pasti punya _coping stress_ lo sendiri ketika lo merasa tertekan atau stres. Gue juga percaya, lo pasti tau gimana pentingnya _coping mechanism_ yang tiap individu punya. Kita sempet belajar _basic_ ini satu semester pas jaman kita kuliah, _in case_ lo lupa. Nggak ada salahnya, Hanse.”

“Kalau lo capek, istirahat kak. Nggak ada salahnya dengan lo istirahat. Sama kayak yang Byungchan bilang, lo yang tau _limit_ diri sendiri. Jadi saat lo ngerasa capek dan butuh istirahat, ataupun butuh tempat buat lo cerita-cerita sambil ngopi, lo bisa cerita ke orang yang lo percaya,” Subin menepuk-nepuk pundak Hanse pelan. “Gue sama kak Byungchan bisa jadi salah dua pilihan buat lo jadi teman ngobrol. Walaupun mungkin gue sama Byungchan nggak bisa kasih solusi atau saran yang lo inginkan, tapi kami bisa kasih _social support_ dan _time_ buat _support_ buat lo.” 

Hanse masih diam. Tidak menjawab atau memberi tanggapan atas respon kedua sahabatnya. 

“Gue sama Subin, mungkin bukan orang yang ekspert dalam hal beginian, Se,” Byungchan menatap Hanse lembut. Tidak ada _judging_ dari nada atau kalimatnya. Byungchan hanya ingin meyakinkan Hanse, bahwa ada dirinya dan Subin yang bersedia menemani dan menjadi tempat cerita. “Tapi kalau lo ada waktu luang, coba lo komunikasi langsung sama bokap nyokap lo-”

Subin mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Byungchan. “Coba lo komunikasiin sama orang tua lo kak. Seenggaknya, lo nanti bisa tahu apa yang bikin mereka ambil keputusan itu.” 

Byungchan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hanse yang sedang menyenderkan dagunya di atas lutut yang ia lipat. Byungchan paham dengan insekuritas yang Hanse miliki terkait bagaimana gambaran masa depan dan apa yang ingin Hanse tuju dan dapatkan. Byungchan dan Hanse itu seumuran, mereka sama-sama sedang bekerja dan sama-sama sedang berada di fase untuk memikirkan bagaimana mereka ke depannya. Hal yang tidak pasti dan ketakutan tentang masa depan sama-sama menghantui Byungchan dan Hanse. 

Byungchan yang juga sedang takut dan memikirkan bagaimana masa depan yang akan ia kejar dan capai. Memikirkan apakah dia akan bertahan sebagai pekerja di tempatnya ia bekerja sekarang atau justru ia dapat mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang _enterpreneur_ atau justru malah dia berbelok ke jalan lain?

Byungchan yakin, semua orang pernah dan pasti akan menjalani hal tersebut. Menentukan bagaimana kehidupan ke depannya dan bagaimana mereka akan _survive_ dari _overthinking_ dan tuntutan sosial yang terbentuk. Tapi, yang Byungchan tahu, dengan berjalannya waktu, mengetahui keinginan diri dan menjadikan fase ini sebagai fase untuk mengetahui lebih baik dan dalam tentang dirimu sendiri, maka fase ini akan terlewati dan akan menemukan jawaban dan keinginan yang diri sendiri inginkan. 

Subin dan Byungchan menyadari mereka tidak dapat membantu Hanse dengan maksimal menyangkut masalah yang Hanse ceritakan. Tapi mereka tahu apa yang Hanse butuhkan saat ini. 

_Social support._

Subin dan Byungchan bisa memberikan _social support_ dan menjadi _support system_ bagi Hanse. Setidaknya sedikit banyak, itu yang bisa Byungchan dan Subin lakukan.

* * *

Hanse menarik nafas dalam-dalam usai mendengarkan banyak hal yang disampaikan kedua sahabatnya itu. Hatinya terasa sedikit banyak lega setelah berhasil menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini (walaupun ia tidak detail ceritanya). Hanse mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar di bukit paralayang siang hari ini, dengan tujuan agar otaknya juga dapat merasakan sedikit kesegaran udara. Setahu Hanse, udara segar bisa membuat otak manusia menjadi segar juga. 

Byungchan sedang turun untuk membeli air minum baru dan beberapa camilan berat untuk mengganjal perut mereka bertiga. Hanya ada Subin yang duduk terdiam menikmati semilir angin dan pemandangan langit biru yang bertemu dengan warna-warni di ujung. Hanse melirik Subin yang masih menikmati pemandangan di depannya. 

“Sub,” panggil Hanse pelan. 

Subin menoleh ke arah Hanse dengan alis kirinya terangkat. “Ya?”

Hanse mengacak rambut Subin sayang. Bibirnya ditarik ke atas membentuk satu lengkungan layaknya bulan sabit. “ _Thanks_ udah ngajakkin gue kabur hari ini.” 

Subin yang tadinya ingin protes karena Hanse menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya, mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat wajah Hanse yang jauh lebih cerah dan lega dibandingkan saat mereka masih perjalanan ke bukit ini. “Kayak apa aja sih lo kak? Biasanya juga kayak gini kali. Santai aja.” ucap Subin yang setelahnya ia tertawa. 

“Tapi tetep makasih sama lo sama Byungchan. Karena kalau nggak ada kalian, gue nggak tau bakalan kayak apa,” Hanse mengendikkan bahunya. 

“Ya karena, gue, lo sama kak Byungchan udah temenan bertahun-tahun gak sih kak? Makanya kita bisa tau kapan waktu yang pas buat saling terbuka satu sama lain? Persahabatan kita gak ecek-ecek nih,” Hanse tergelak bersama dengan Subin yang tertawa dengan pernyataannya sendiri. 

“Iya gitu ya lo berdua ketawa nggak ngajak gue,” ucap Byungchan dengan tangan yang meneteng kantong kresek berisi air minum dan beberapa snack.

“Lo sih kelamaan belanjanya!” canda Hanse seraya mengambil kantong kresek dari tangan Byungchan. Kemudian mengambil satu botol minum dan membukanya. Setelah adegan tangis menangis dan sesi curhat, Hanse butuh asupan air untuk mengganti cairan yang ia keluarkan dalam bentuk tangisan. 

“Gue belanja gini juga buat kalian ya! Subin nih yang paling muda nggak mau beliin lo sebagai yang tertua!” 

“Kok jadi gue yang disalahin?!” 

Selanjutnya yang terdengar dari salah satu deretan bukit paralayang di hari Sabtu siang itu adalah suara Subin dan Byungchan yang berdebat masalah beli air minum dan camilan tadi. Dengan Hanse sebagai penonton dan bagian yang tertawa karena melihat perdebatan kedua sahabatnya ini. 

Sekali lagi di hari itu, Hanse berterima kasih pada Byungchan dan Subin. Ia berterima kasih karena kedua sahabatnya ini bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dengan ajakan untuk kabur. Sekaligus ajakan untuk membuat Hanse menjadi berani terbuka dan berbagi bebannya. 

Di dalam hati, Hanse berdoa dengan tulus, semoga persahabatannya dengan Byungchan dan Subin akan tetap seperti ini dan bisa menjadi lebih baik dan juga awet. Dan Hanse menjadi tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ia pulang nanti untuk mengatasi dan mulai menjabarkan pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya. 

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **ps:**  
>  Halo untuk prompter yang membuat prompt ini. 
> 
> Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih ke kamu karena sudah submit prompt sebagus ini!  
> Jujur, selama proses aku menulis cerita ini, banyak hal yang aku khawatirkan terkait konten yang akan tulis. Beberapa hari aku mikir gimana konsep dan garis besar untuk cerita ini, karena ini adalah pertama kali aku menulis cerita fiksi yang berkaitan dengan isu kesehatan mental.  
> Aku benar-benar berusaha dan memutar otak bagaimana agar aku tidak meromantisasi isu kesehatan mental dalam cerita ini, karena (menurutku) batasan romantisasi isu kesehatan mental sendiri masih abu-abu.  
> Semoga cerita ini sesuai dengan gambaran kamu dan mungkin ekspektasimu? Semoga tidak terlalu ekstrem dan kamu enjoy untuk membacanya! Jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa minum air putih ^^
> 
> **psps:**  
>  Untuk readers, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mencapai ke author note di akhir. Semoga kalian enjoy dan suka dengan cerita ini. Jaga kesehatan! ^^


End file.
